Confessions of a Teenage CEO
by Kikei
Summary: Someone's been spreading rumors that a certain coldhearted CEO is into the same sex. But how far, exactly, will the teen go just to prove he isn't... or is? seto x jou...puppyshipping...joukai...kaijou ON HIATUS
1. Every Time We Lie Awake

Confessions of a Teenage CEO... 

A Yuugiou Yaoi Story

By Kikei

-

**A/N:** Oww... My head seriously hurts right now. I think I've eaten too many Otter Pops. BUT! That's the reason why I stay in my bed, curled up with a printed Yaoi story! So, that where I got the urge to write one myself! HURRAY!

I'm pretty sure there's some other story like this in Fanfic, but this is MY version. SO THERE. FLAME ON THAT, FOOLS!

...NO, DON'T LEAVE! I LOVE YOU!

Anyway, I have to be honest with you guys. I got this idea from the "Secrets of the Forbidden Broomcloset" DracoxHarry Slash by Anthea Rose. After reading that ABSOLUTE stroke of genius, I was more inspired to make this Fanfic after reading ANOTHER BRILLIANT Slash, this time by Ariadne Bassarid called "Picture Perfect", this time a SetoxJou, so... yeah. I dunno why I had to tell you guys. Just seemed interesting. READ THEM BOTH! THEY ARE AWESOME STORIES!

Anyway, I have A LOT of PHUN things planned for this story. And, just like the rest of my stories, I may just give up updating by, like, the 3rd chapter. So... if you end up REALLY LIKING this story, WHICH I'M GRATEFUL FOR, be WARNED, since I might not ever update.

Like... ever.

SO BE WARNED!

But enjoy it anyway.

Not that I think it'll be successful.

_BTW_! I've rated this a "T" for "Teens" rating, but that doesn't mean ANYONE ranging from 13 or older can read this. I'm still plotting if I want lemon in this or not, so I may change the rating. BUT BE WARNED. IF YOU HATE CONSTANT CURSING IN YOUR STORIES, THEN DON'T BOTHER TO READ THIS THEN. Not that the cursing is all THAT bad. I'm just saying.

-

SUMMARY: Domino High School's been spreading rumors that the wealthy yet coldhearted CEO otherwise known as Seto Kaiba is into MEN! So how far will the boy go just to prove he isn't, even hiring his blonde rival, the "Pup", otherwise known as Katsuya Jounouchi?

-

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NADA. If I did own _Yuugiou, _though, then the only thing it would be filled with would be Opposite of Cold Guys making out, so...

-

The tall, rich, CEO brunette couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba was beyond screaming in anger. He was beyond slapping his fellow students when they even whispered the article's title in the school newspaper, "The Domino Express." He was so angry, in fact, that he didn't even bother to insult Yuugi and his gang as he walked into the school, his normal ego-filled stride to his desk replaced by a trudging gait.

How DARE they?

Those bastards. He would KILL the school newspaper for spreading such LIES as that. You couldn't even call them lies! They didn't even deserve to be WORDS. How it was even POSSIBLE to put the words, "Seto" and "queer" together in a sentence was BEYOND comprehension. How they even THOUGHT of that... that... _NONSENSE_ made the prodigy duelist clench his fist in a ball full of rage.

The article read as such:

"_SETO KAIBA: Wealthy, Handsome, and... Queer?_

_When one thinks of the name, Seto Kaiba, one might think 'Rich Boy', 'Attractive', or 'Clever yet Sophisticated'. But is this young, 17-year-old successor to the World-Famous "Kaiba Corp." always so clever? Especially in his love life?_

_During the past year in Domino High, a record of almost more than half of the school's population of female students have been turned down by this so-called "Master Duelist", when asking for a simple night out with the young teenage boy. One must wonder, 'Why? Why does Seto Kaiba, one of the most elegant and smartest students of Domino High School refuse to go on a date with youthful, attractive girls, some even older than him?'_

_Perhaps it is because said genius is not ready for a love life? Or, perhaps it is because the boy is just too busy to take his so-called girlfriend out for dinner, running a prominent company like "Kaiba Corp."?_

_Or maybe it is the fact that Seto Kaiba has an interest in the same sex?_

_One witness claims to have seen the homosexual boy engaging himself in a catalog of "Sears", looking only in the Men's Wear. Now, one might just defend him, saying, 'But he has a right to look at a clothing catalog, when buying clothes!'_

_Said witness declares, "He was looking at the catalog with a look of fascination in his dark, blue eyes. I, of course, had my doubts, being a big admirer of his. But when I saw his cheek blush a deep tomato red at the sight of a man in white undergarments for 950 yen apiece, all those feelings of admiration turned into a ball of sickness and confusion."_

_Indeed, one has a right to feel those same feelings of sickness and confusion, when you find out the real truth behind the homosexual Seto Kaiba."_

God **DAMN** IT!

Seto sighed apprehensively as he sat down into his seat with a loud "THUMP". The boy closed his eyes, wishing for all of this turmoil to go away. _This is all just a simple dream_, He told himself repeatedly. _This is NOT happening_!

Seto heard footsteps approaching his deskas he chose to ignore them.

"So, Kaiba, have fun reading the 'Sears' catalog last night?" A loud annoying voice rang out from the darkness of his eyes as the taller brunette tried to maintain his composure.

"Uh, Jounouchi-kun, I don't think you should be bothering Kaiba at a time like this..." another small, timid voice called out." He looks... really mad right now..."

"Yuugi, you just don't understand the means of revenge. All this time the bastard's been mocking me, and NOW he finally gets what he deserves!" the annoying one laughed heartedly, making Seto's veins in his head throb. "That idiot TOTALLY deserves---"

A clash of chairs and a loud yell coming from Katsuya Jounouchi ended in the blonde duelist being pinned to his desk, the collar of his shirt clenched tightly in Seto's bulky hands, his face less than 3 inches away from the other's.

"Who-- the-- HELL-- do-- you-- think-- you-- are-- CALLING ME A BASTARD, mutt!" the chocolate-haired teenager whispered threateningly at the poor boy pinned below him, Seto's breath tickling the blonde's nose. Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the rich CEO, as the said CEO moved in closer, until his nose touched the so-called "mutt's". "TELL ME, YOU BASTARD."

Jounouchi gulped as soon as he realized how close he was to the teenager that he called "The Bastard." Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his tan-skinned face, a mischievous look on his face. "You know, Kaiba, if you wanted me in this position, you didn't need a stupid article to tell me." His smirk changed into an evil, lust-filled grin.

Seto's eyes narrowed frighteningly as he pulled Jounouchi closer, ALMOST making their lips touch lightly. "One more word and---"

"MR. KAIBA! GET OFF OF MR. JOUNOUCHI THIS INSTANT!"

One gasp from the class made the angry yet red-faced rich-boy immediately let go of the white shirt in his palm, sitting back down in his chair, ignoring the whispers of the class as the sensei in front of the blackboard tried to calm himself down after what he had seen.

Katsuya slowly stood up from his desk, wiping imaginary dust from his school uniform as he sat back down in his own seat, coughing slightly, a small, pink blush forming in his cheeks, either from anger or from... something else unknown.

-

"MOKUBA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The poor ebony-haired pre-teen marched down the stairs, a look of smug annoyance plastered on his small, light-colored face. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the couch that his older brother was currently about to rip into shreds. After a few moments of letting his brother mutter the hell out of himself, Mokuba finally spoke.

"'Nii-kun, I know you didn't call me down here just to make me listen to you mutter to yourself about that stupid article. You rarely call me downstairs to talk about something, so this must be important. And it BETTER be, because I had to pause the TiVo while recording Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Mokuba let out a long, exasperated sigh as his older brother turned to face him, cheeks red from being angry so much.

"How the HELL did you find out about that... MISTAKE... IN THE SCHOOL PAPER!" Seto let out a loud scream that he had been holding in for quite some time.

The shorter brother shrugged, as if it wasn't such a big deal. "From the same people that told me you sexually harassed Katsuya Jounouchi today before class started," he said carelessly. "Nii-kun, if you really don't want people to think you're gay, then I say stop trying to molest poor, innocent bo---"

"WHAT THE HELL!" he practically ripped his hair out of his head as he stood up abruptly off the couch, making his little brother jump slightly. "GODDAMMIT, MOKUBA, HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS!"

"I have Senpai friends, you know."

"DAMMIT!" Seto yelled uncontrollably, causing everyone on his block to turn their heads toward the sound and raise their eyebrows in question. A string of colorful profanity came out from the CEO's mouth, making his younger brother cover his ears in hopes that he would not start using those words.

"IT'S YUUGI AND HIS LITTLE GANG OF FREAKS, ISN'T IT, MOKUBA! ISN'T IT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HANGING OUT WITH THOSE CRACKHEADS! NOW THEY'VE ROTTED YOUR MIND WITH PERVERTED THOUGHTS OF ME BEING A FREAKIN HOMO!"

"I don't think you're gay, Seto."

"NOW YOU'LL START MAKIN' OUT WITH BO-- What?" Somehow, the loud, usually calm teenager found comfort in the words said.

"I said that I don't think you're a homosexual, 'Nii-kun."

The brunette sat back down, running a hand through his silky, brown hair, something that he rarely did, only when he was thinking very hard. Then he looked at his little brother, who was innocently staring back with purple-grayish eyes.

"Thanks, Mokie."

Mokuba grinned, nodding. "You're welcome, just don't call me '_Mokie_' anymore or I'll take back everything I said."

The tall CEO ignored his bother's last comment as he calmed down slightly, staring up at his ceiling.

"But you have to admit, you do come off as... queer."

"WHAT!" Seto looked appalling at his little brother as he turned his head suddenly at Mokuba's comment. He let his eyes narrow at his young sibling as said sibling shifted under his older brother's glare.

"B-But that can easily be fixed, you see!" Mokuba said quickly, backing as far away from his brother as possible. "All you have to do is learn to be less... fruity!"

"Fruity! WHO THE _HELL_ ARE YOU CALLING _FRUITY_!"

The dark-color-haired boy laughed uncomfortably as he started to open his mouth cautiously. "W-Well," the younger Kaiba started, clearing his throat for the 80th time, "You use Shampoo and Conditioner."

Seto growled. "So? Everyone uses Conditioner."

"Not Conditioner imported from Florence, Italy."

Seto's eyes twitched as he noted that. "So? Who the hell cares if I use damn Italian Conditioner?"

"That's kinda fruity."

The black-haired boy heard a small grunt from his brother. Mokuba gulped under his brother's stare. "You see, most guys your age just wash their hair with normal Shampoo, like, say, Head N' Shoulders."

"Fine, then. Teach me how to not be... '_Fruity_'." he snarled, using his fingers to quote the word "Fruity".

"But, Seto, I can't do that!" Mokuba cried, shaking his hands out in front of him.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"That would involve me going out shopping with my OLDER BROTHER. You know what people would say if they saw ME escort YOU in and out of a MALL!" Mokuba sighed. "Besides, I DO have a life, you know. I can't be taking care of my 17-year-old brother!"

Seto's eyes narrowed for the 15th time that day. "Since when did you become a smart-ass, Mokie?" he questioned, emphasizing the word "Mokie".

"Since I moved in with YOU, dear brother."

Said brother ignored the last comment as he started to mumble to himself. "Well then, who the hell am I supposed to ask for help?" Seto asked bitterly, once again running his hand through his Italian-Conditioned Hair.

"I don't know, why not Jounouchi or someone like that?"

A long pause came after this lethal sentence, then...

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I ASK THAT STUPID BASTARD MUTT?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes carelessly, shaking his head. "Because, Seto, every girl that you would ask for help would probably rape you, every guy that you know would run away from you because now they thing you're gay, and if you asked Yuugi or Yami no Yuugi, you would never listen to him and probably force him into a duel!"

Goddammit. His little brother had a point.

"Damn it all."

-

The tension was fierce. Everyone in the restaurant paused to look at the two teenage boys that seemed to be having some sort of staring contest, one boy occasionally taking a sip of his soda, and the other narrowing his eyes to the point where they were nothing more than slits.

"Once again, Kaiba, what the hell do you want with me?"

The said CEO twitched his head to the side as he took in a deep breath. "Shut your filthy mouth, mutt, and don't talk that way to me. Be grateful that I've giving you this opportunity."

The blonde Jounouchi growled slightly. "Opportunity? To what? Stab you in the stomach and slit your throat, I hope?"

Seto sneered back in reply, giving him the finger. "No, you damn idiot. Teach me those grimy, dog-like ways that you call 'The Man's Way.'"

The poor blonde teenager, who was drinking his Pepsi Vanilla, almost choked on the brunette's comment, laughing hysterically. "YO-YOU WANT... WHAT--! 'THE--- THE MA--' HAH!"

"Jesus, shut your rabies-filled mouth, puppy!" Seto scoffed, slapping Jounouchi with his left hand, causing the latter duelist to twitch in hurt.

"What the hell was that for, bastard?"

Ignoring that last insulting comment, the rich, chocolate-haired heir pulled out a briefcase from under the table that they were currently sitting at. He quickly used his slim fingers to form a numerical combination on the lock, and forced the briefcase open, revealing millions and millions of colorful, goldish-greenish yen.

Jounouchi stopped giggling enough just to admire the huge amount that was stored in the small briefcase.

"Alright, listen up, you pig-faced mutt. I will give you this entire briefcase full of yen, 150,000 yen to be exact, if you can promise me that there will be no more articles in the school newspaper claiming that I am a freakin' queer." Seto stated in a passive tone.

Katsuya blinked, his eyes constantly narrowing and lighting up at random times, unsure of what to say.

"You better swear to me that you won't dress me up in a damn doggy suit, or something along those lines," Jounouchi said threateningly, biting his lower lip.

"Why, mutt, thank you for giving me the idea!" Seto smirked, crossing his legs in a feminine way. "But, if your teachings are useful enough, I'll spare you the costume... for now."

"You bastard..." the blonde muttered, crossing his arms." Fine. I'll take the damn deal."

Seto grinned evilly. "Fine. We start tomorrow, at night, around 9:30, at my house. Go through the back, so that no one will see you enter my house, got that doggy-boy?"

It was Jounouchi's turn to flip the CEO off. "Fine. When do I get the money?"

"When your so-called 'Manly Ways' work absolute wonders on me."

The blonde's smug smirk turned into a lustful grin. "You know, that could mean many things, Kaiba."

Seto blinked, realizing what he said. "You shut your yap, doggy! What I did in class was absolute threatening!"

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" Then he smirked. "It didn't seem threatening. In fact, it seemed... almost lustful."

The brunette stood up from his seat, slamming his fist on the table, nearly causing their drinks to be spilt. "What the HELL are you implying, you freak-dog!"

Jounouchi stood up as well, the mischievous look from their previous encounter back in his brown-colored eyes. He approached the red-faced heir slowly, swinging his hips in a desirable fashion, making the brunette raise his eyebrows contemplatively. "You'll find out tomorrow night, Kaiba," he whispered, smiling at the way he made Kaiba cringe.

"Oh, screw you, mutt."

"You wish you could, don't you?"

And off Jounouchi went to tell Yuugi, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou about his adventures with the CEO.

This left said CEO to pay for their sodas.

-

**A/N**: Dammit. Damn it all.

I FUDGING HATE THE WAY I WRITE. I JUST HATE MY STYLE. HOW COME OTHER PEOPLE ARE GREATER THAN ME! JESUS.

ANYWAY, the good news is, I already know what to put in for the next chapter! We'll see Jou-kun's feelings about the said teachings in the story, Anzu's "wise" teachings, Seto's nervousness about the whole thing, AND MAYBE EVEN SLIGHT LEMON CONTACT.

OMFG.

BUT THAT'S A MAYBE! YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW TO SEE THAT NEXT CHAPTER!

KIKEI SIGNING OFF!

(wait, I don't say that...)


	2. After Every Hit We Take

Confessions of a Teenage CEO... 

A Yuugiou Yaoi Story

By Kikei

-

**A/N**: YOW. I mean, WOWZERS. I have to be honest with you guys, I really didn't expect that many reviews encouraging me to move on with this Ficlet, telling me that my writing style was awesome, and stuff like that. To be honest, I thought that this story would only receive like, 4 reviews!

But you never know.

ANYWAY! Thank you ALL for the kind, humorous, and helpful reviews. I'll try to live up to all the things that you said I was... ((blushes)) I can't take all the credit!

Actually, I yes I can. XP

ENJOY THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF MAH STORY!

-

SUMMARY: Domino High School's been spreading rumors that the wealthy yet coldhearted CEO otherwise known as Seto Kaiba is into MEN! So how far will the boy go just to prove he isn't, even hiring his blonde rival, the "Pup", otherwise known as Katsuya Jounouchi?

-

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NADA. If I did own _Yuugiou_ though, then the only thing it would be filled with would be Opposite of Cold guys making out instead of dueling, so...

-

Jounouchi stared blankly at his bedroom ceiling on his unmade bed, contemplating the night before. It was bad enough that it had actually happened, but the fact that his mind had continued to harass him about it made him want to bang his head on the door to his room, not caring that it would leave a large, pinkish bump on his forehead.

The golden-haired teenager sighed deeply, confusing thoughts mingling in his head, constantly whispering all these questions that he would never dare ask anyone. Cursing under his breath, he sat up on his messy bed, and emitted a rather earsplitting scream of anguish. Oddly enough, it sounded a lot like someone's name...

There was a sudden rap on Katsuya's door, making the said blonde lay down on the bed again, grabbing a pillow and stuffing his head into it, muttering, "Come in..." under his breath.

"ONI-CHAN! I heard you scream from all the way downstairs! Are you okay!" The tan-haired Shizuka ran into the room, jumping onto her older brother's bed, yanking the white pillow out of Jounouchi's hand. Katsuya grumbled at his younger sister, grabbing the pillow back from her as she stared at her brother.

"Oni-chan, why did you yell out Kaiba's name out loud?" she interrogated, her voice now full of strict concern. "Did he beat you in Duel Monsters again?" She sighed. "Oni-chan, it's okay! I mean, he may be slightly better than you, but you have other, far better qualities! Like, you..." She paused for a second while her brother took the while blob off of his head and looked at his sister. "You can... Uhm... Well, you---"

Jounouchi sat up in his bed, staring at his sister irritably. "Thanks for the help, Shizuka," he grumbled at her while she blushed, "but that's not why I'm angry at that damn bastard."

Shizuka raised her eyebrows, expecting her brother to tell her the problem. Instead, he turned around and plopped down on his bed, his back now facing his sister. On the mattress, he inhaled deeply, then muffled a loud scream, followed by a series of vibrant cursing, making Shizuka shake her head.

"Oni-chan, why are you so angry?" Shizuka asked once more in a calm, soothing voice as she patted her older brother's back sympathetically.

"Because," Jounouchi answered, except it sounded a little stifled, as Jounouchi was talking to a mattress, "I have probably ruined the rest of my life all on some stupid deal to help someone. Jounouchi Katsuya never helps anyone outside his friends and family!" he cried, slamming his fist into the bed.

"You offered to help Kaiba!" Shizuka exclaimed, blinking. "On what? And why?"

Jounouchi turned around on the bed so as to face his now shocked-looking sister. "Yes," he muttered, an angry look coming on his face. "He wanted me to help him on becoming more like the rest of us humans, instead of the rich, snarky bastard that he is."

"But why?" Shizuka asked, looking at her brother as said brother glanced at her and looked away, staring out of the window.

"I... don't know..." he muttered silently.

-

Jounouchi Katsuya shivered in his thin, cotton coat as he trudged slowly up Anzu's doorsteps, the wind howling against him. He swore under his breath, making a note in the back of his mind never to go for a walk when the weatherman with the fake wig claimed it would be a sunny day. He cursed the weather, gradually reaching Anzu's door and knocking violently on the brown, wooden entrance.

It was a while before the teenage girl answered the door, shocked to see her blonde friend standing in her doorway, shivering.

"Jounouchi-kun! Wh-What are you doing here!"

He didn't really know the reason himself. Tired of being cooped up in his now foul-smelling room, he decided to take Shizuka's advice and go out for a nice walk, to clear his head. The blonde duelist didn't really plan his route ahead of time; he had just hoped that wherever his feet led him, they would have a warm fireplace and food. Ignoring his friend's question, he walked into the house, relieved that the fireplace was blazing with heat. Katsuya slowly made his way to the couch, crashing down on it, placing his jacket on the coffee table in front of him.

"Got any food?" he inquired, glancing at the now slightly-annoyed brunette. Anzu sighed exasperatedly, plopping down next to Jounouchi, who continued to stare at her. "Jounouchi-kun, why are you here? You have food at your own house; no doubt Shizuka's willing to make a whole feast for you. Why'd you come here of all places?"

Katsuya shrugged. "I dunno, felt like a walk?" he half-lied, now looking at the fireplace in front of the two.

"Jounouchi-kun, you never usually visit me while taking a walk. In fact, you don't really hang out with me much, outside of Yuugi-kun and the rest. You must've come here for a reason."

The blonde cursed at Anzu's ability to force the truth out of others. _It must be a girl thing_, he thought irritably, trying not to look at the now concerned-looking female brunette.

"Look, I honestly don't know," he stated, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "But, if I told you something that was supposed to be a secret, and if anyone else found out, I would be the laughingstock of the whole school, would you laugh?" Jounouchi asked cautiously, afraid of what his brunette friend would say.

"...Look. Maybe the other guys in our so-called 'Posse' might laugh hysterically, but I won't... Maybe." She smiled, looking at the shocked face that was plastered on Jounouchi's face. "I guess it depends on the situation... Like say, you were gay!"

At this, Jounouchi blinked and looked away from Anzu, cursing himself for coming over in the first place, yet not willing to leave. He heard Anzu gasp from behind him.

"Oh my God, Jounouchi-kun, are you...!"

He chose not to say anything after this, now cursing the profound awkward silence between them. "I-I mean, if you are, J-Jounouchi-kun, there is NOTHING wrong with it! I-I mean, that doesn't change the fact that you ARE still my friend, and I have to support you in anything you do... A-And, I mean, well, it kinda explains why you haven't been jumping Mai lately... But, like, w-when...?"

Katsuya turned around to face Anzu, now red in the face. "LOOK! I didn't say I was gay, okay! I just... I'm not sure anymore!" he said with ease, as if to choose his words carefully.

Anzu blinked, trying to understand her now flustered friend. "Well, Jounouchi-kun... You might be Bi!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" The blonde yelled exasperatedly, standing up to pace around the room. "LOOK! I made a deal with that bastard Kaiba that I would teach him how not to act queer anymore in exchange for 150,000 yen." He paused, allowing Anzu to gasp in shock. "I don't know why the HELL I did it, though! I mean, there's the money, but it's KAIBA for God's sake! I mean, wouldn't I rather punch myself in the balls then strike a deal with him! WHY THE HELL DID I DO IT!"

Jounouchi now admired Anzu's patience as he sat down again, taking in deep breaths and waiting for the brunette's commentary on the whole thing.

"Well," The brunette started timidly, clearing her throat and scrunching her nose in concentration, careful to find the right words that would not offend the blonde teenager, "H-How do you feel about the whole thing?"

Katsuya shrugged, waving off the question with a shake of his hand. "I don't know... Sick to the stomach, I guess."

Anzu nodded. "Uh huh. Is this really how you feel?"

The duelist looked at the brunette teenage-girl. "Yeah, why?"

"Honestly...?"

Katsuya sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. "Well, yeah!" Then, in a whisper, "Half of me..."

Anzu smiled awkwardly, catching his little confession. She continued on, encouraged by his slip of the tongue. "Well, what does the other half feel?"

Jounouchi had now refused to look at Anzu. He knew coming to her house was a mistake from the beginning! He blushed slightly, trying to find the answer. "I don't kn-- Well... I dunno, I guess..." He thought about it for a while, about the situation with Kaiba, and how he would have to come over his house later on that day. He felt a sick, dizzying feeling in his head, but, somewhere, deep in his stomach, it gave a happy squirm, as if eager to meet the tall CEO. He gulped, somewhat slightly angry at that feeling.

"...Excited, I guess."

At this, Anzu let out a small cough, which was almost uncatchable. "Uhm... O-Okay, Uhm, well, why do you think that?"

The blonde duelist blinked. "I dunno! You tell me!"

Anzu sighed. "Well, okay. But, if you don't like the answer, don't blame me later on!" Jounouchi grunted, slightly nervous on what Anzu had to say.

"Well, Jounouchi-kun, I can only come to the conclusion that you... feel uncertain about Kaiba." Katsuya glanced at the now awkward-faced Anzu, who continued on. "It's maybe because... well, you... Oh, I dunno... like him?"

The blonde Jounouchi let out a loud cough, choking on air. "I w-what! LIKE that bastard Kaiba!" He felt another slight squirm in his stomach, but ignored it as he started to yell loudly. "Whatever gave you that damn idea!"

"You did."

"Th-that's not the point...!" he stuttered, trying to find some flaw in Anzu's words. "B-because... Wh-Why would I always call him a damn bastard all the time i-if I 'LIKE' him!"

Anzu sighed. "Jounouchi-kun, you're just in very deep denial. You don't know what to feel for him ever since you started liking him in this way that you don't know how to feel for him anymore, since you have practically spent most of your life hating him." Then, she smirked. "Or, maybe it's just that you're an ass."

"Well--- HEY! Don't call me an ass!" Jounouchi exclaimed, looking at Anzu, who laughed. "The point is, I DO NOT LIKE KAIBA." he started, nodding in a final way. "It's just... why do I always act like I wanna seduce him every time I see him?" He shuddered at the thought, once again ignoring the now pleasurable squirm in his stomach. "I mean, I don't usually act that way, but, for some reason, I can't freakin' stop myself from acting like a damn idiot."

Anzu shrugged, now standing up from her place at the couch, stretching. "Maybe it's because you like him so much, that you can't help but play with his head, and see how he feels about it." The brunette stretched her long arms out. "Or, maybe it's just that you want to seduce him."

Katsuya blushed profoundly at this comment, the squirm in his stomach growing larger. "Sh-shut up!"

Anzu grinned at Jounouchi, who grabbed his coat, stuck out his tongue at her, and walked out of the door. She smiled fondly at the now-closed wooden door, and laughed.

"Aww... Jounouchi-kun's in love."

-

_It's maybe because... well, you... Oh, I dunno... like him..?_

He was going to have to kill Anzu later on, the golden-haired boy reminded himself as he slowly crept around the large building that was Kaiba's house, and jumped a three-foot fence that led to the backyard. As he treaded on the neatly cut grass, he felt his stomach give that familiar squirm of excitement, and tried once again to ignore it as he walked a few feet more to Kaiba's back door. He pounded harshly on it, Anzu's voice of reason still floating in his head.

Jounouchi sighed exasperatedly as he knocked again, this time louder than last time, the bag that was slung over his shoulder about ready to fall off, as it was quite heavy. The boy was growing more impatient every second, and it was cold at this time of night. He grumbled to himself, knocking loudly once again, coming to the conclusion that the stupid bastard had purposely left him here to freeze to death. Huh. And Anzu said that Jounouchi liked that jerk.

Before Katsuya could knock once more, the door opened hesitantly, showing dark blue eyes that were visible in the moonlight.

"Oh God, it's you..." An arrogant tone answered, making Jounouchi scowl. "That's right, we made a deal, didn't we?" Katsuya could feel the smirk on Kaiba's breath as he opened the door slightly, only enough so that his whole body could be seen.

Kaiba smirked at the now shivering blonde, who was staring angrily at said CEO. "Goddammit, a-aren't you gonna let me in, you b-bastard!" Katsuya spat, about ready to push Kaiba aside so as to give him entrance to the house.

"What the hell is that on your back, mutt-face?" Kaiba asked inertly, ignoring the younger boy's question.

"S-Supplies," Jounouchi answered hastily, frowning when Kaiba gave a loud laugh. "Now let me in, d-damn you!"

Kaiba's smirk grew wider. "Why should I? What're you gonna teach me, anyway, that'll make me... Oh, not so '_Queer_' anymore?"

"Th-things like n-not shaving your legs!" Jounouchi said, his voice growing louder. "And h-how not to get regular m-manicures!" The blonde boy quivered slightly as a gust of wind blew against his skin.

"Well, pup, I've decided that I don't need your help anymore."

Katsuya stared at the taller brunette incredulously. "Wh-What! B-but the deal...!"

"Oh, the money? Well, since you didn't really help me, I'm not giving you any. I'll just hire someone else for the job, since I don't really like you."

At this, Jounouchi snapped. He let go of his already falling bag, and, even if he was shivering violently, had managed to tackle Kaiba.

"YOU--- BASTARD!"

That was it. Screw Anzu and her stupid 'You like him!' philosophy. He landed on Kaiba with a loud CRASH, and adjusted himself so that he was sitting right on top of Seto's stomach, rage now controlling his fist as he was lowering it down fast. But before he could punch Seto Kaiba in the face and make him bleed to death, he felt Kaiba's hands grab his torso, and flip him around, so that it was now Kaiba who was sitting on Jounouchi's stomach, the CEO's legs wrapping around the blonde's torso so it was clearly impossible to flip him over.

"I told you once before to never, EVER call me a bastard, didn't I, MUTT!" Kaiba whispered, brown hair falling miserably out of place and he bent down to Jounouchi's face.

Jounouchi growled, trying desperately to squirm out of Seto's grip. But, unfortunately, the taller boy was slightly stronger than the golden-haired teenager. "Now," Kaiba muttered, still whispering in that angry tone, "I want you to apologize to me like the mutt you are, got that?"

"Over--- my -- dead --- BODY!"

Kaiba felt Jounouchi struggle against him, his face screwed up in concentration, deep, sharp breaths coming out of his mouth. The blonde desperately tried using his hands to push the brunette away, but the CEO was quite strong. Kaiba looked down at the fidgeting boy, whose hair was covering his face in a messy sort of way, sweat trickling on the side of his face as the blonde placed his hands on Kaiba's chest and started to push violently.

Against the palms of his hands Jounouchi felt hard, thick muscles tighten as he pressed his hands against them, trying desperately to wriggle out of Kaiba's grip. Slowly, the hands made their soft descent downwards, now to Kaiba's stomach, which clenched under Jounouchi's touch as his palms pushed aggressively against the soft skin. Then, heard a loud laugh from above him.

A... laugh?

Jounouchi looked up, his hands still located on Kaiba's stomach, his eyebrows raised. The blonde blinked, and then pressed the stomach again, wriggling his fingers.

Kaiba looked down, horrified, at Jounouchi, before he opened his mouth and emitted a loud, genuine snort of laughter, the shocked look replaced by a nervous smile.

"Don't tell me you're ticklish...!" Jounouchi asked in amazement, suddenly smirking and letting his fingers slide gracefully over Kaiba's stomach.

"Ah---No, damn-- Dammit... HAHAHA--- N-no! St-St-STOP! H-HAH-HAH-HAH...!"

Jounouchi looked up innocently at the brunette, the smirk growing wider. "Stop what?" he asked simply, his fingers running and jumping all mover Seto's stomach, chest, and torso, speeding up the process of his hands, making Kaiba yell out a string of curses, covered up by mounds of laughter.

Kaiba shook his head, his body too weak to stop the continued attacks made by the younger boy beneath him, trying desperately to cover up his laughter. The brunette felt the blonde boy snake his hands under his shirt, and now was exploring the bare skin, reaching for Kaiba's bare back, enjoying the feeling of the warm skin beneath his fingers.

Finally, when Kaiba was too weak to stop Jounouchi from sitting up, the blonde boy sat straight up, continuing to tickle the hell out of Kaiba, the night sky gleaming with stars and the air cooling the two boys down as Jounouchi made his fingers dance across Kaiba's chest, stroking the muscles there and rubbing his thumb against them. The helpless CEO continued to giggle, his breath coming up short.

As Jounouchi's hands continued to run over Kaiba's now red-tickled chest, he felt the familiar squirm at the bottom of his stomach, the squirm of excitement and eagerness.

Katsuya let out a low gasp as he realized what he was doing to the brunette, and in what kind of position they were in; Kaiba was sprawled on the grass, his shirt lifted up to his armpits to reveal a well-toned chest, Jounouchi's hands spread on them, sitting on the CEO's legs.

The blonde boy jumped as far away from the brunette as possible, still sitting on the grass, the moonlight their only source of radiance. Kaiba sat up, taking deep breaths, his face pink from laughing so hard, strands of chocolate hair covering his face.

Slowly, he made his way toward Jounouchi, who was staring at the brown-haired teenager, blinking.

But before he could ask Kaiba a question, Kaiba had knocked him out cold.

-

**A/N**- DUDE, OKAY.

I so did not think this chapter would end up like it would. Honest. I thought at least Jounouchi would be able to teach Kaiba a little bit, but not even THAT.

HOLY HELL.

And I have to admit, I did not end up getting to the place that I wanted to go in chapter two... OH WELL! I guess we'll just have to wait for Chapter 3, then!

Arrgh. If I continue to postpone the plot, I might have a lot more chapters then intended...

REVIEW, PLEASE! EVEN IF I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU WHAT I PROMISED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER!


	3. Every Feeling That I Get

Confessions of a Teenage CEO... 

A Yuugiou Shounen-Ai Story

By Kikei

-

**A/N-** ...AH! So I HAVE returned. And, I'd like to say that I've grown a LITTLE more mature than I have since last year.

...Yeah, I'd LIKE to say.

Erm... Sorry for the REALLY long wait for the next chapter. I feel so guilty, honestly. But eventually, after a YEAR later, it just kept bugging me and bugging me, until finally I just decided to sit down and just... WRITE. But it doesn't even FEEL like a year, honest! I apologize!

...I hope I didn't lose any readers in the process...

...Please regard my imcompetence kindly.

-

SUMMARY: Domino High School's been spreading rumors that the wealthy yet coldhearted CEO otherwise known as Seto Kaiba is into MEN! So how far will the boy go just to prove he isn't, even hiring his blonde rival, the "Pup", otherwise known as Katsuya Jounouchi?

-

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NADA. If I did own Yuugiou though, then the only thing it would be filled with would be Opposite of Cold guys making out instead of dueling, so...

-

At this moment, as far as Kaiba Seto knew, everyone put on this earth was out to get him.

The teenage brunette glared intently at the blank computer screen in front of him, his face forever fixated in an irritated scowl, an occasional growl escaping his mouth.

There was no doubt that the said male was, needless to say, annoyed to the point of homicide.

...You would be annoyed off too if everyone in the world thought you were homosexual, even your Executive Business Partners.

He didn't even WANT to know how "Japan's Daily News" got a hold of "The Domino Express" and slowly spread the erroneous rumor all across the country.

It was bad enough that as soon as he walked through the doors of "Kaiba Corp." that the whispers from his employees weren't as discreet as they willed it to be, and it was bad enough that, because of that, half of the employees were now jobless, but having the senseless gossip plastered all over every newsstand in Japan?

The teenager grumbled to himself, standing up from his desk, not even bothering to turn off his computer screen as he started to pace around in his office, his eyebrows scrunched tightly together in one aggravated line. It was bad enough that Kaiba Corp's Stocks started going down ever since the public had found out about his so-called "coming out of the closet", but because of that, other companies had refused to continue to provide him with Initial Production Commerce, in fear that the teenage CEO would start "hitting on them".

To make it worse, he had just declined the only person who was willing to help lessen the rumors about his "interest" in the same sex, not only rudely, but by even punching said person in the face.

...He didn't even remember the last time he made someone's nose bleed that hard.

Kaiba ran his hand through his chocolate-brown hair, now contemplating different ways to throw oneself out a window, when a loud beeping noise from his intercom called him back to his desk.

"...WHAT?" The frustrated male screamed into the phone, not even bothering to recompose himself. After all, when Seto was pissed, he was PISSED.

"E-Erm..." The startled secretary on the other line whimpered quietly, her voice quivering in fear. "Th-There's someone here to see you... He says his name is... J-Jounouchi Katsuya?"

Seto raised an irritated eyebrow at the phone, his eyes narrowing coldly.

"...Send the mutt away," Kaiba stated bluntly.

"...I HEARD THAT, YOU RICH-BOY BASTARD!" Katsuya's loud voice rang through the intercom, causing the older teenager to sigh angrily. "...WHAT, ARE YOU JUST THAT **GAY** ENOUGH TO NOT EVEN FACE ME LIKE A MAN! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE, YOU SICK, SON OF A---"

Seto growled at the phone. "Fine! Send the goddamn puppy up, so that he can finally shut up!" The male shouted into the phone, about to pound his $300,000 desk through the floor, in hopes it would crash through and give the mutt a horrifying concussion.

...He REALLY didn't need this right now.

-

"H-He says you can go up now..." The red-haired female glanced up at the fuming blonde, her hands shaking as she buzzed the teenage boy into the elevators.

Jounouchi sighed heavily to himself, rubbing his right eye where a violent blue mark was now throbbing horribly. The blonde scratched his throat, blatantly thinking of different ways to kill someone by merely screaming blindly at them.

And Anzu had said he liked that bastard. After what he had done to him! Punching him in the face without any explanation, just because Katsuya tickled the bastard? Oh yes, this was revenge. Revenge for all the times Kaiba had called him a mutt, revenge for turning him down on HIS own request to help the CEO be more of a man, heck, for just being... Kaiba. Jounouchi did not understand how the world was still able to work when a person like Mr. "Rich Boy" Kaiba was still alive.

The blonde boy grumbled, leaning against the metal walls of the slowly-moving shaft. Kaiba didn't have to be so mean about turning him down.

"Stupid Kaiba…" Katsuya mumbled under his breath, feeling a twang of pain in his voice.

The elevator gradually came to an abrupt stop, the doors sliding open, revealing a wide, spacious hallway. Katsuya slowly walked out, a frown on his face.

...Kaiba was going to get what he deserved.

-

Three violent pounds on his door, and Seto knew it was pointless to just hire a hit man to shoot the angry blonde outside his door.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, MONEYBAGS!"

The wooden door slowly opened, revealing a red-faced Katsuya with a growl on his face, a black eye covering the right side of his face. The older brunette automatically narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"...What do you want, mutt?"

"...Shut up!" Katsuya strode over to Seto's desk, slamming his fist into the table, his honey-brown eyes glaring at cold, impassive blue hues. "...You are a JERK, you know that! I mean, how DARE you refuse my help when it was YOU who asked in the first place, and second, why in the fuck did you punch me?" The blonde paused to take in long a breath. "...I knew you were the lowest of the low, Kaiba, but now I actually have PROOF that you are! I guess you don't even CARE that your company is at stake, since now everyone in the whole world KNOWS you're gay----"

"I am NOT gay, you goddamn mutt," Kaiba muttered, folding his arms. "And, please shut up, you're getting spit all over my desk."

"Why, you...!"

Kaiba stood up from his current seat behind his desk, refusing to look away from the blonde. "...And how dare YOU just decide to come up here and spray all your rabies-filled spit all over me!"

Katsuya narrowed his eyes. "...If YOU didn't turn me down in the process."

"...Why are you so hung up on this! So I turned you down, so what?"

"Because you REALLY need my help, you son of a bitch...! Unless you want to be known as a 'queer' for the rest of your life!"

"Why do you want to help me? I already told you, I don't need your goddamn help!"

"..." The blonde bit his lip, avoiding Kaiba's now angry, blue eyes. Katsuya's eyebrows furrowed, a pink hue on his cheeks.

"You asked me first, jerk."

It was a pathetic response, Katsuya knew. But inside his head, he knew that it was the truth. Kaiba would never sacrifice his pride for anything else. The blonde bit his lip in angry anticipation, silently cursing the now awkward silence between the two boys. The familiar, excited squirm found its way back into Katsuya's near-empty stomach, and Jounouchi gulped quietly.

...He was going to have to speak to Anzu about this later, unfortunately.

"...You goddamn idiot." Kaiba sighed exasperatedly, shaking his brown-haired head. The CEO walked around the wooden desk, over to the side windows that covered half of his South wall. "...But I did ask you first."

Katsuya looked up, blinking.

"Yes, you're damn right you did, Rich Boy. And I'm actually being pretty goddamn considerate here, so do you finally accept my help or not?"

"I told you once before I didn't need your help."

Katsuya frowned.

"But… I do need to take revenge on whoever started that damn rumor about me. So I will offer you 150,000 yen if you really can help me be more... '_Masculine_'."

Kaiba waited for a response, refusing to look back at the blonde, staring at the baby-blue sky outside, contemplating on whether or not he should have just refused the mutt's help or not. The brunette man grew irritated, angry at the silence that followed his small, pathetic speech.

"Well, what are you--- OWW!"

Katsuya took a step back, rubbing his knuckles as he watched Seto stagger, eyes wide at the impact of the blow that the blonde had landed. The golden-haired boy grinned.

"...I accept. Oh, and that was payback for punching me in the face, you goddamn mother fu---- OOMPH!"

The older male's fist had landed a violent hit on the honey-eyed boy's stomach, Katsuya's mouth in a wide "O" as he swayed in place, his eyes narrowing at the smirking brunette.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The blonde had finally thrown himself at the wide-eyed brunette, both of the teenagers rolling around on the dark green carpet that covered the CEO's office, throwing random blows at each other and not caring where they landed, both screaming in each other's ear.

"HOW DARE YOU--- ARRGH!"

"TAKE THAT, RICH BO--- UUGH!"

The two teenagers had finally settled down in front of Kaiba Seto's $300,000 desk, both breathing heavily as they collapsed on each other, their arms and legs entangled in one another. The golden-haired male was splayed on the wavering brunette, his face, covered in little bead of sweat, settling in the brunette's soft, now red-tinted neck. The blonde could feel Kaiba's stomach slowly roll up and down beneath his, feeling the male below him sigh, exhausted. The silence that followed made Katsuya clear his throat quietly.

"Erm, Kaiba?" Katsuya had finally spoken up. "First rule to learn: Never have a member of the same gender hold you in the same position for more than 5 minutes."

A grumble from the older brunette. Jounouchi could feel the small, tingling vibrations of Kaiba's annoyed voice against his cheek.

"...It would help if you weren't ON me, puppy."

"...Good point."

-

"'Nii-kun, you're home!" The ecstatic, raven haired boy ran toward the open door, grinning broadly as his older brother slowly walked into the house, Seto's face depleted of all emotion. "You stayed at work longer than usual, bro. What happened! And why is your shirt unbuttoned? And why is your hair all tangled up? Unless---" Mokuba's eyes widened, unsure whether to look appalled or amused.

"...Don't get those kinds of thoughts, Mokuba," The brunette responded, throwing his jacket onto the couch, trudging into the kitchen. "I just got into a fight."

"...A fight!" Mokuba blinked, ears perking up. "With who?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "The mutt."

The younger Kaiba's eyes widened, resisting the urge to raise a curious eyebrow. "...Jounouchi?" Mokuba scratched his chin, staring intently at his older brother. Then, his mouth opened to form a wide smile. "Ahh, so does that mean you got him to tutor you?" the pre-teen stated happily, following his older sibling in the kitchen.

"He ISN'T tutoring me..!" Kaiba's eyes narrowed as a bright picture of the blonde appeared in his head. The brunette shook his head angrily, slowly opening the refrigerator, grumbling when he realized that he had forgotten to go grocery shopping earlier on in the day. "Stupid mutt," he muttered under his breath.

A pause. "Then what IS he doing, 'Nii-kun?" The older teenager could sense the smirk that was hidden in the straightforward words.

"...What are you implying, Mokuba...?" Seto asked slowly, turning around to see his little brother grinning up at him.

"...I'm implying that there will be more days when you'll come home with your shirt unbuttoned, that's what I'm implying."

"...Wha---!" The brunette resisted the urge to blush profoundly and curse loudly at his younger brother. "Why, you...!"

This was going to be a long night.

-

**FN-** Ahh, yes, the long-anticipated ending of the 3rd chapter, and it looks like I still have a long way to go, eh? Well, thank you anyway for the people who have decided to stay with me, after all this time, I owe it all to you guys and your continuous reviews telling me to "UPDATE"! Thanks again!

I am quite sleepy now...


End file.
